Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/16/15 - 8/22/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *8/17/15 - 9am - The Harder They Fall / Business as Unusual *8/17/15 - 9:30am - Mr. McStuffles / Picture This! *8/18/15 - 9am - Hair Cut-Ups / A Clean Sweep *8/18/15 - 9:30am - Daffy Did It! / Pig Who Cried Wolf *8/19/15 - 9am - New Cat in Town / Magic of Spring *8/19/15 - 9:30am - Who Said That? / Let Them Make Cake *8/20/15 - 9am - For Whom the Toll Calls / Cereal Boxing *8/20/15 - 9:30am - Mind Your Manners / Petunia the Piggy Bank *8/21/15 - 9am - Pastime for Petunia / Pouting Match *8/21/15 - 9:30am - Wise Quacker / Yours, Mine...and Mine, Mine! LOONEY TUNES *8/16/15 - 10:30am - To Hare Is Human/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Kiss Me Cat *8/16/15 - 2am - Blooper Bunny/Last Hungry Cat/Little Boy Boo/Yolks On You/Iceman Ducketh/Bell Hoppy/Half Fare Hare *8/17/15 - 12pm and 2am - Dumb Patrol/Fish And Slips/Steal Wool/Touche and Go/Show Biz Bugs/Bedevilled Rabbit/Greedy For Tweety *8/17/15 - 5pm - Bunny Hugged/French Rarebit/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Forward March Hare/Foxy by Proxy *8/18/15 - 12pm and 2am - Boulder Wham!/Ham in a Role, A/Devil May Hare/Muscle Tussle/Baby Buggy Bunny/Drip Along Daffy/Kiddie's Kitty, A *8/18/15 - 5pm - Big Snooze/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit of Seville/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Hare Remover/Hare Brush/Pre-Hysterical Hare *8/19/15 - 12pm and 2am - Yankee Dood It/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Jet Cage/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Who's Kitten Who/Hoppy Go Lucky/Solid Tin Coyote *8/19/15 - 5pm - Million Hare/Bully for Bugs/Rabbit Transit/Iceman Ducketh/Wet Hare/People are Bunny/Hare We Go *8/20/15 - 12pm and 2am - Unexpected Pest/Bonanza Bunny/You Were Never Duckier/Hare We Go/Freeze Frame/Strangled Eggs/Wearing of the Grin *8/20/15 - 5pm - Haredevil Hare/Apes Of Wrath/Spaced Out Bunny/Mad as a Mars Hare/Hasty Hare/Hare-Way To The Stars/Napoleon Bunny-Part *8/21/15 - 12pm and 2am - Big Top Bunny/Fowl Weather/No Parking Hare/Banty Raids/Sugar and Spies/Egg Scramble, An/Cat's Paw *8/21/15 - 5pm - Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Bedevilled Rabbit/Compressed Hare/Transylvania 6-5000/Hillbilly Hare/Rabbit's Feat/Hare Breadth Hurry *8/22/15 - 10:15am - Stupor Salesman/8 Ball Bunny *8/22/15 - 10:30am - All A-Bir-r-r-d/People are Bunny/Woolen Under Where *8/22/15 - 2am - Guided Muscle/8 Ball Bunny/Baton Bunny/Gopher Broke/Dixie Fryer/Little Orphan Airedale/Stupor Salesman THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/16/15 - 11am - Shell Game *8/16/15 - 11:30am - Year of the Duck *8/16/15 - 4pm - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *8/16/15 - 4:30pm - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *8/16/15 - 5am - SuperRabbit *8/16/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends Redux *8/17/15 - 5am - Best Friends *8/17/15 - 5:30am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *8/18/15 - 5am - Members Only *8/18/15 - 5:30am - Fish and Visitors *8/19/15 - 5am - Monster Talent *8/19/15 - 5:30am - Reunion *8/20/15 - 5am - Devil Dog *8/20/15 - 5:30am - Foghorn Leghorn Story *8/21/15 - 5am - Casa de Calma *8/21/15 - 5:30am - Eligible Bachelors *8/22/15 - 11am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *8/22/15 - 11:30am - Here Comes the Pig *8/22/15 - 4pm - That's My Baby *8/22/15 - 4:30pm - Sunday Night Slice *8/22/15 - 5am - Peel of Fortune *8/22/15 - 5:30am - Double Date THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *8/17/15 - 2pm - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *8/17/15 - 2:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *8/18/15 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *8/18/15 - 2:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *8/19/15 - 2pm - Outback Down Under *8/19/15 - 2:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *8/20/15 - 2pm - Ticket to Crime, A *8/20/15 - 2:30pm - Double Take *8/21/15 - 2pm - B2 Or Not B2 *8/21/15 - 2:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker